There are currently numerous types of closure assemblies which include a particular fitment for dispensing the contents of a container. Typical dispensing fitments, such as sifter fitments, are designed to snap onto or otherwise engage the mouth of the container and to remain on the container when the closure cap is removed. Such fitments are generally included as part of the container package for a variety of liquid and granular or powdered substances. In addition, most container closure assemblies provided with fitments include a liner that spans the mouth of the container to prevent tampering, leakage or spoilage of the contents of the container.
Shipment without a liner frequently results in the product sifting through the fitment, and escaping from under the cap, commonly referred to as "dusting". The product appears as a fine dust outside the cap and on the outside of the bottle. The amount of product lost is small; however, the impression on the consumer is great. A dusty container is viewed as greatly inferior in quality.
Although a liner eliminates dusting, frequently the lined fitment and closure are sold, distributed and stored separately, prior to assembly upon the container. The assembly of the closure to a container therefore entails several steps. Typically, a liner is applied to the inside of the fitment, the fitment and liner are then applied to the mouth of the container and the closure cap is secured to the container. Because the fitment is applied over the liner and onto the container, the user must normally snap the fitment off, remove the protective liner and then reapply the fitment to the container before being able to dispense the product.
Thus, the handling and assembly costs of currently available closure assemblies are significantly increased when a liner is incorporated as part of the package. Not only are the packaging costs increased by the addition of a liner but the consumer is burdened with trying to remove and subsequently reapply the fitment in order to remove the liner. Often a consumer may simply decide to remove the liner and forego the step of reapplying the fitment. Thus, there is a need for a closure assembly which does not require the use of a liner but still prevents the contents of the container from dusting out of the container during shipment.